


Ace/Reader: Warmth

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Request made by anon: "an Ace scenario where it's wintery and s/o is Freezing so they just cling onto Ace for heat?"Warning, this shit's fluffy :3
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 90





	Ace/Reader: Warmth

Okay, so maybe Ace was right when he told ____ that they should’ve bought a new coat at the last island they were at, since there were a few winter islands ahead on their route through the New World. Maybe having an old, raggedy jacket that had a few worn holes in it wasn’t the best thing to keep around, regardless of the sentimental memories attached to it. Because right now, they were currently freezing their ass off in Ace’s cabin while their boyfriend was looking at them with a smug grin. “You alright, babe? You look a little chilly,” he teased. 

____ crossed their arms and tried to hide how their teeth were chattering. “N-No,” they stubbornly replied, “I’m _totally_ fine.” They drew their worn coat around themselves. “Absolutely t-toasty.” 

Ace raised an eyebrow. “Are you s-sure,” he replied, adding a fake shiver to his voice. “Because you sound like you’re f-freezing over there.”

____ smirked and sauntered over to Ace, who was lounging in a large hammock that was his bed on Whitebeard’s ship. “Maybe you’re right,” they conceded. “Maybe I should have gotten a new coat. I’ll get one at the next place we stop at, but for now…” ____ lightly tackled their boyfriend and fell with him onto the hammock. The two of them laughed and shared a few kisses as they maneuvered around to cuddle in a comfortable position together. ____ wrapped their arms and legs around Ace as they clung onto him for warmth; thanks to his Devil Fruit, he exuded a _lot_ of heat. Considering his fondness for adventuring around the world in shorts, some boots, and a cowboy hat, it came in handy whenever he was in a colder climate...or when his partner needed a boyfriend/heater to cuddle up with.

Ace chuckled as ____ tried to burrow against him to be as close to him as possible. “You’re not just using me to get warm, are ya?” He ran one of his hands teasingly down their sides. “I’m all for getting close, but I feel like you’re taking advantage of my Devil Fruit here.”

____ rested their head in the crook of Ace’s neck before giving his cheek a kiss. “Oh please, you’re my boyfriend,” they replied. “Of _course_ I get to take advantage of your powers to get warm. It’s a side benefit of being with you!”

Ace let out a mock gasp. “I can’t believe you’ve been using me this whole time, _just_ so I could keep you warm,” he said dramatically. “I feel so _betrayed_ …” He gave ____ a pout, and they laughed.

“Aw, come on,” they reassured. “You’re _way_ more to me than just a personal body heater!”

“Oh yeah?” Ace smiled and turned his head so that he could face _____ as they lay side-by-side. Their noses were almost touching, and Ace traced shapes absentmindedly into ____’s skin. “Like what?” 

____ giggled and kissed Ace’s nose. “Well, let’s see,” they started. “You’re a badass--” They gave him another kiss. “You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met--” Another kiss. “You’re incredibly smart, even if you hide it under that ‘chill, cool guy’ facade to keep your enemies on their toes--” Another kiss. “And you’re definitely the _sexiest_ body heater a partner could ask for.”

Ace wrapped his arms around ____ and kissed their neck while the two of them laughed and held each other. “Aren’t you sweet,” he cooed, kissing lower along their collarbone. “Here...Why don’t I show you just how well I can warm you up.”


End file.
